The present invention relates generally to a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a minute gap area for connecting an active area of the semiconductor device to a conductive layer to be connected to an electrode in order to reduce the element parasitic capacitance and simultaneously miniaturize the semiconductor device element.